Pop Culture Apocalypse
by Kitten Mittenz
Summary: We all know the world is going to end on Dec. 21 2012. the question is how. Well allow me to fill you in... New Chapter! cause we felt like it... Ch. 2 how the world will end this year.
1. 2012

**A/N**

**Different from anything else I've written. My best friend and I came up with this walking home from school.**

**This really has nothing to do with supernatural itself but the idea came from supernatural and the order that they appear and I also just found out that pestilence is not one of the horsemen and war doesn't come first. Instead of pestilence it's conquest riding on the white horse, and he comes before war. But all that aside I'm doing things the supernatural way... I don't plan and reading the bible before this.**

**Pop Culture Apocalypse **

In rides war on a red Horse.

Bringing along with him battle between team Jacob, team Edward, and …team vampires suck (they do supernatural is way better)

After the bloody battle between fangirls and fanboys alike *shudders*…

In rides famine on a black steed.

Famine: well I could take away all the food but I know all too quickly you humans would take to eating each other so I decided to take away something way more precious *snaps fingers*

. seconds later….

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO THE INTERNET'S GONE! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

What more could possible go wrong?

I thought you'd never ask.

Now arrives Pestilence on a white horse.

Infecting everyone with Beiber fever.

Pestilence: And I know what you're thinking I don't even like Justin Beiber well you do now and you don't just like him you LOVE him!

Finally Death comes in calmly on a pale stallion.

Death: what the fuck. Someone took my job. There's nothing left the world's already dead. I mean it's obvious team vampires suck is going to win and those who live either die from no internet or resist and later die from Beiber fever.

And that my friends, is how this world will end… so enjoy your internet while it lasts cause on dec. 21 2012 it's all gone.

**Thank you for reading please, please, please review it would mean the world to me ;3**


	2. 2013

**A/N**

**Ok so the world didn't end… I'm so sorry. But Puppy( the friend who helped me write the original fic last year) and I found out that it was exactly a year… yesterday… we figured that we'd write another… because we could… and we're waiting for the Super Bowl to start (Kitten M.: GO 49ers! Puppy: I don't really care either way… but okay) but yes so here we are in a new year with the possibility of ending…again so here is our new prediction.**

…**xXx…**

**Pop Culture Apocalypse (II) **

Since there's always a possibility that it will end this year so this is how it could happen…

First War rides in upon a red Harley Davidson motorcycle. Skidding to a stop he declares the beginning of a new war. Ships vs Canon! Everywhere in the world canon is putting the preferred ships of the fandom in danger! And these shippers with protect their pairing at all costs.

Next comes Pestilence cruising in on his vintage mustang. Blaring the radio people all around him burst into song. With him Pestilence has brought the singing disease, causing people to randomly burst out into song. Accompanied with backup singers, dancers and a band that pop out of nowhere… and everyone acts as though it's perfectly normal.

Famine then, slowly, rolls in on a Segway. He tells his fellow horsemen two things. One, he stole the Segway and two he has officially taken away any and all fansites, blogs, entertainment venues and social media sites from the internet. Leaving it as purely educational and informational place.

All around the people who had been singing stop, staring at Famine in horror.

"Yes," he says, "That includes fan fiction."

The former singers all drop dead from shock and terror.

Death, not riding anything casually walks up to the three horsemen and says simply, "Screw you guys. You took my job. _Again._"

"Oh, come on," War shrugged, "If you're really that angry, then come at me bro."

Death glared at War, "Do you really want me to do that?"

"…No, I guess that's… a bad idea," War admitted reluctantly.

"That's what I thought you'd say." Death started to walk away but seemed to remember something. Turning on Pestilence Death began to yell, "And _you_. Do you have any idea how much paperwork you caused me!? Not only did you come in in the wrong order, what you brought won't actually kill people!"

And so the four men of the apocalypse began to bicker as the world came to an end. And since it was the end, we don't know what happened next, cause it's the end. Seriously, it's over.

…**xXx…**

**A/N**

**So yeah I don't know if any of my other stuff will be updated soon sorry… but we were bored and had time to kill… well no we weren't actually killing time… that would be mean time hasn't done anything to us… yet.( Puppy: and if we did kill time… well it might not be pretty considering that *omitted because it was too long, and you wouldn't understand it anyways*)**

**Oh and again this really has nothing to do with supernatural… and it's longer this year… don't get used to it.**


End file.
